Recreo
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: ¿acaso habia alguien en esa escuela en quien pudiera confiar? One shot.  Dedicado a Gwennie. Feliz cumple


**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo estan?. **

**Yo , otra vez con mis ideas. Este es el primer one shot que hago y espero que me salga bien.**

**Hace tiempo que me rondaba la idea de una historia con T x G donde fueran niños, se me hace simpático. Aprovecho la situación para dedicarlo a dos amigas que hice acá y que por suerte, también gustan de esta pareja. Primero, a GWS, que mañana es su cumple. Y segundo a Ale ( HW), que no lo será pero puede tomarlo como regalo adelantado: )**

**Retomo los saludos al final y los dejo con la historia. **

**Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Es una realidad alterna. Tendrían unos 10 años.**

…**.**

7:00 en punto AM. El despertador sonó como todos los días para Gwen ( Gwennie o Gwendy para su mamá, aunque a ella no le gustara. Para su edad, tenía una personalidad bastante peculiar.) .

_ Gwennie. Hora de ir a la escuela.

_ ( bostezos) Mamá, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

_ Ahh. Pensó su madre- niños, nunca quieren ir a la escuela. Que suerte que tu hermanito apenas está en segundo grado y aún no se queja…mucho, j je.

Pero se equivocaba. La razón no era una simple flojera por estudiar. Simplemente no le gustaba porque la hacían a un lado , por su carácter algo introvertido. La tenían como "rara". Pero no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con su madre ( *)

Finalmente, no protestó ( tampoco tenía energía para eso). Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, con una camiseta azul y unos shorts oscuros, y bajó a desayunar.

_ Ay, mamà. ¿Un sándwich de jamón? Te dije que no quiero comer carne.

_ Esta bien, cariño. Toma una manzana ( _ahh, ¿ de donde habrà sacado esas ideas? ) _….¿Terminaste? También te preparé tu mochila.

_ Ya te dije, puedo hacerlo yo misma.

_ Ahhh…Esta bien, pero ya te preparé todo. Ve con tu hermano, el autobús los espera.

Así lo hizo, llamó a su hermano y salieron a esperar el transporte escolar. El pequeño la molestaba bastante, también, pero bueno…pensaba , al menos era de la familia y en el fondo...seguro la quería , lo cual no podía decirse de algunas compañeras de clase.

.Una vez que subieron al autobús , su hermano se fue con sus amigos, y ella se sentó, apartada y atrás , como siempre. Un poco porque nadie tenía demasiado en interés en tenerla al lado, y otro porque ella misma lo prefería así. Lo único que la entusiasmaba del día , era que la segunda clase sería dibujo, su favorita. Tenía preparado su cuaderno y una cajita de crayones.

Había otras caras conocidas, como Heather, de la que uno podría preguntarse si ya era así de presuntuosa a sus 10 años, como lo sería màs tarde. Siempre presumiendo sus cosas nuevas, y por supuesto , mirando feo a la chica "rara" , y su acompañante de siempre, Lindsay, una rubiecita simpática , pero que no pensaba demasiado las cosas, y si se trataba de seguirle el juego a la otra, simplemente lo hacía , aunque no fuera por maldad. Y así otras , como Bridgette , que amaba todo lo relacionado con los peces y el agua, O Leshawna. Con ellas se entendía un màs, con la primera porque compartían ciertas preocupaciones por la naturaleza, y con la segunda porque venía de un barrio donde o todo era color de rosa, y tal vez la entendía un poco más. Pero a la hora de la verdad, tampoco sentía que la comprendieran del todo.

Lo curioso es que junto a estas caras, y todas las otras, había una nueva. Un chico de cabello negro que subió al autobús bastante despreocupado, y escuchando música, con una expresión bastante alegre.

_ _"¿y ese chico?- ¿de que se estará riendo? Yo no tengo porque sonreir._

El mencionado, por un momento la miró como si le pareciera raro, que alguien estuviera apartado así de todos. Pero Gwen no se dio cuenta.

. La primera clase del día era inglés.

Como en el autobús, Gwen se sentó atrás, y sacó su cuaderno y sus crayones. Cuando le aburría alguna clase, dibujaba.

_ Antes que nada, chicos_ quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante. El es Trenton ( **) Smith , acaba de venir de la primaria de Vancouver.

_ Hola_ saludó a todos el aludido _ díganme Trent, por favor. Me gusta la música, y bueno, espero hacer muchos amigos aquí.

_" _presumido"- _pensó Gwen. En realidad solo estaba transmitiendo su molestia general.

Bridgette y Leshawna estaban sentadas cerca, aunque màs hablando entre ellas, que prestàndole atención a su compañera.

. La clase pasó un poco lentamente , y sonó la campana del recreo , esperada por todos . Si, también por Gwen, pero no salía del salón, se quedó practicando para dibujo. Pronto tendría una experiencia desagradable.

_ ¿Qué tienes ahí, rarita? _ preguntó ya imaginaran quien, con ganas de molestar, y tomó su caja de crayones.

_ Son míos, Heather. Devuélvemelos.

_ uhh…¿ No te enseñaron a compartir?. Mirenme, soy la rarita , amo a los làpices. Hey, Lindsay, atràpalos.

Y empezaron a arrojarse la cajita, ante los inútiles esfuerzos de su propietaria por atraparla.

_ En fin, fue divertido, rarita, pero ya me aburrí, gracias por los crayones.

_Devuélvemelos…te acusaré con la directora.

_ ¿ Con mi tía? Dale mis saludos, je, je. Y se fue al recreo rièndose y llevándose los làpices.

Gwen se quedó sola , llorando, podía parecer no tan grave, pero seguía siendo injusto, que alguien molestara así a otros. Bridgette y leshawna estaban en el recreo. Lo dicho, tal vez eran lo más cercano a una amiga , pero llegada la hora, preferían dedicarse a sus asuntos.

Seguía llorando por no poder dibujar, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida recientemente…el chico nuevo.

_ ¿Gwen?

_ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

_ Ji, es lo que dice tu mochila.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Vi lo que paso. No debieron hacerte eso.

_ Pero lo hicieron , esas cosas pasan. No lo vas a arreglar con palabras ( _¿ se esta preocupando por mi? ) _

_ Bueno, ji, no son solo palabras. Pero me lo puedo guardar si quieres….Toma ( sacó una nueva caja de crayones)

Su compañera no sabía que decir….

_ Son todos azules, fue lo que pude conseguir. Pero se que no te molestara. Veo que es tu color favorito. Me gasté parte de lo de mi almuerzo, pero…no me gusta ver llorar a la gente.

_ Gracias…Trent.

_ Bueno, ahora tengo que volver al recreo. ¿tu no?

_No, me quedaré dibujando.

Luego, siguió trazando con sus nuevos crayones azules. Sonriendo y pensando que después de todo, tal vez , por más que algunas, o muchas personas se comporten mal, siempre puede haber alguien agradable, lo esperemos o no.

…..

(*) **Que Gwen viva solo con su madre y hermano, la ausencia del padre se explica por lo misma historia de "reencuentro" , y contribuye a explicar la seriedad de Gwen**

**(**)Por ahí vi que este es el nombre completo XD**

**Otra aclaración : Gwen se viste de azul y negro, pero como es màs pequeña, aún no en los labios y el cabello. **

….

: ). **Si, ya se que fue corto, pero al ser un one shot, esa es la idea.**

**Gwennie, ya se que tu "regalo" no fue la gran cosa. Espero que te haya gustado…**

**Feliz cumple : ) **

**Y a los demàs, espero que también les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
